happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan, or DWRD, is a nation state in Happy World. Founded in mid 2018 after the end of the Durkadurkastani Civil War, it is a communist satellite state created by the Grimshire Socialist Republic to serve as an ally in the ongoing Happy World Cold War. History The DWRD was founded on July 3rd, 2018, as the Durkadurkastan Liberation Front took control of the territories of the former Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan and Durkadurkastani Junta following the dissolution of the GPA military government the Durkadurkastan Liberation Council. The DWRD is a communist satellite state to the GSR, and although nominally independent, is totally dependent on the GSR. The DWRD has begun a massive program of forced industrialization, but is dependent on the GSR in these efforts. In order to maintain perpetual control, the People's Cresent is entirely backed by the GSR Work Credit, thus giving the SPADES Party complete economic control of the DWRD if the need to, able to cause complete financial collapse at a whim. Founded by the DLF and led by Premier Bachkala, it is a single party totalitarian communist state modeled after the GSR. They have begun to fortify their side of the Durkadurkastani DMZ, and have pledged to destroy the capitalist Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. They have also faced a major problem with people fleeing the communist sector to the Sultanate, an issue inherited from the GPA military administration. Geography Durkadurkastan was mostly dense forests inhabited by nomadic peoples. These nomads were being rounded up by the GPA and forced into relocation centers. Since then, they have been congregated in the three settlements, and are being assigned as industrial, construction, and agricultural communist slave workers. The northern border is mountainous, and is dominated by the huge, abandoned, Fort Bakalakadurk, the central base of the old Durkadurkastani Army. In the south are some open fields along the Sherpaderpa River, and the capital lies in that area as well. Cities and Towns Cities * Bakalakadaka ' Villages' * Bajkabala Government and Politics The DDWRD is a single party Marxist-Leninist state ruled by the Durkadurkastan Liberation Front. The country is led by a Premier and a Politburo. Unlike the GSR, the Politburo has the power to overrule the Premier, although only with a 100% vote. The Premier The Premier of the DWRD is the leader of the party and Head of State. Serving as a dictator over the country, his only possible check is a 100% vote from the Politburo. He resides in a dacha on the outskirts of Bakalakadaka. The Politburo The Durkadurkastani Politburo is a small council of ten senior Party members who serve as the executive council of the Party and the Country. Two of it's members are "mentors" from the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society (SPADES), who are there to exert control over their satellite. The Politburo meets in the Palace of Liberation, and lives in dachas outside the city. Foreign Policy The DWRD has a very hostile foreign policy, in particular towards the capitalist Durkadurkastani state; the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. The DWRD is dealing with a crisis as citizens flee across the Durkadurkastani Demilitarized Zone to the Sultanate, and the DWRD has instituted a shoot-on-sight policy. They maintain close relations to the Grimshire Socialist Republic, who has a hand in controlling the DWRD government. With two of eight Politburo members being from Grimshire. Military The Army for the Liberation of Durkadurkastan (ALD) is the unified armed force of the DWRD. With a small amount of support from Durkadurakstan, their military is based on the Grimshire People's Army in organization, and contains a small naval and air force. The Durkadurkastan Liberation Navy is based in Bakalakadaka and Bakluksherpa, and Bachkala Air Force Base is located south of Fort Bakalakadurk. The ALD is heavily deployed along the DMZ both to stop citizens fleeing to freedom and to prevent Stuhlbakastuhli troops from entering. Law Enforcement and Crime The DWRD is policed by the Worker's Militia, a national gendarmerie based in Bakalakadaka. Commonly known simply as "the militia", they handle all law enforcement operations within the country. The Militia also serves as a civil defense reserve for the military, and is equipped on similar lines to the ALD. Infrastructure Durkadurkastan has never had much in the way of infrastructure, and years of war left the new socialist government with little to work with. In typical socialist style they have begun rounding up citizens and forcing them to undertake massive building programs aimed at bringing the DWRD to parity with the rest of the world. Preliminary reports show deaths in the thousands. Health The DWRD has taken small steps to bring modern medicine into the country for the benefit of government personnel. The rest of the country still wallows in the most primitive of means. Culture Durkadurkastan had a culture based on exaggerated middle eastern style, but the socialist government has made a serious effort to erase that. The only media type was Soldiers Radio Bakalakadaka, a military run station kept up for morale purposes. It was also listened to by those lucky enough to have rechargeable radios. Both this station and new one: The Voice of the Worker are broadcast, filled with communist propaganda are on the air today, and radios are being distributed to the population in the relocation camps. The general culture of the country is being geared toward socialism and the rabid hatred of capitalism and personal liberty. Economy The DWRD mints the People's Crescent, a series of coins. This currency is based on the old Junta-Era Durkadurkastani Crescent, but is backed by the Grimshire Work Credit. The GSR currency is based on the "immeasurable value of Socialist labor", and as such is only valuable because the GSR enforces it at gunpoint. The fact that the DWRD economy is dependent on it is used by the GSR to maintain control over it's satellite state. Category:Countries Category:Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan Category:Communism Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:International Council Members Category:Durkadurkastan Liberation Front Category:Durkadurkastan Category:INWOC Member States